The prior art ankle-foot orthosis usually comprises a dorsal splint of metal or plastic extending behind the Achilles tendon and merging with a foot-plate under the sole. The orthosis is fastened by straps extending from the dorsal splint around the lower leg.
It is disadvantageous that the splint is located behind the foot and Achilles tendon since the movement of the joint is affected unfavorably producing a stiff gait. Also, the Achilles tendon and calf are often swollen and painful to touch, causing unnecessary pain to the patient and preventing a natural gait which causes heavy stresses on joints and muscles of the lower extremities and sometimes even in the back.
Further, the metal dorsal splint makes the orthosis heavy which is, of course, not comfortable when walking.
Still further, the location of the splint requires space inside the shoe and, thus, the patient's normal shoes cannot be used with the prior art orthosis.
Thus, there is a need for an improved ankle-foot orthosis having light weight and promoting a more natural gait as well as enabling use of the patient's normal clothes and shoes.